Укротяване на Опърничевата
by Vanessa Davis
Summary: Различни разкази свързани с Хари Потър
1. Укротяване на Опърничевата

Укротяване на опърничевата

_Укротяване на опърничевата_

_- Круцио! Тц тц колко лошо, че пак не се справи със задачата си, Яксли. - ледено спокойно каза Волдемор докато изтезаваше един от подчинените си. След 1-2 минути го пусна и го остави. - Още една грешка и следващото ти наказание ще ти е последното. Разкарайте го от очите ми! Махайте се! - освободи ги да си ходят. Когато и последния Смъртожаден изчезна от погледа му се обърна към Опаш. - Никой да не ме безпокой! - Плъхоподобния човек се поклони и изчезна. Лорда стана от мястото си и се магипортира._

_Когато се появи в една уличка без изход в слънчев Маями смени облика си с този на Том Риддъл. Беше с късо постригана черна коса, сини очи, мъгълска бежава риза, дънкови панталони и джапанки. Вървеше уверено по улиците, а жените не можеха да отлепят очи от него. Някои дори се спираха, за да продължат да го гледат, но него това не го интересуваше. Единственото му желание в момента бе да се прибере в красивата двуетажна къща на брега на морето, която наричаше свой дом. Или по-точно наричаха. Бе женен от 3 години за руса вещица Сюзън, която му бе показала, че освен трън в гащите любовта може и да е нещо красиво. И да създаде нещо красиво като дъщеря му Самър. Жена му и дъщеря му бяха единствените към които някога бе показвал любов освен към Наджини. И като спомена дяволитата си наследница..._

_- Самър Ашли Риддъл, моля ти се слез долу! Почти 2 часа е! Време е за сън, а ти все още си на тази палма! - стигна до слуха му разтрвожения глас на съпругата му от към задния двор. "Айде пак." - помисли си развеселен Волди. Сам беше пъргаво и хитро дете. бе и много умна за възрастта си, което понякога развеселяваше, а друг път хвърляше родителите и в паника. "Одрала ти е не само кожата ами и характера. Така че ти се оправяй с нея!" често казваше съпругата му на шега. Но това си бе истина. Самър бе абсолютно негово копие, макар че бе едва на 2 години. Въпреки една основна разлика. Около Сам бяха и двамата и родителя и винаги по някакъв начин и показваха колко много я обичат. Може би заради това малката Риддъл не бе показала още злата си страна. Но как би могла като той самия не можеше да бъде лош покрай нея и майка и. - Том, добре че се прибра. Цяла сутрин е там, а дори не е закусвала, ако не броим бисквитите. Успя да хвъли Наджини в морето. Не, добре е. Успя да се спаси, макар сега да не иска да излезе на вън. Котката и Калиста е с нея. Мисля, че двете си правят чаено парти._

_- Кога е успяла да качи там нещата за "чаеното парти"?_

_- В 5 часа сутринта. Освен сладките. Тях ги качи към 10. Смятах да я примамя с тях, но тя успя да накара Наджини да влязе във водата. Докато се върна и сладките ги нямаше. - "Типично за Слидерин." едва успя да се въздържи да не се разсмее, но не успя да сдържи гордата си усмивка. Жена му извъртя очи. Цапна го по рамото, целуна го и се прибра оставйки го да се оправя той с дъщеря им._

_- Хей, пъргавелке, може ли и аз да дойда на твоето парти? - провикна се Волдемор към малкото момиче на палмата._

_- Татииииииии! - чу се радостен отговор, но след това гласчето и стана сериозно. - Ама то е само за деца, защото Кауи има ден-ден._

_- А защо не празнувате рождения ден на котето ти на земята? Така ще дойдат повече деца._

_- Тоцно зауади това се кацихме. - Лорда се разсмя._

_- Но, слънчице, ако не искаш другите деца да идват просто няма да им казваш._

_- Да, но зайцето Зузи каза, це ще каже на дуигите игуацки да кажат на децата, че Кауи има ууж.. ден-ден. - "Логично мислене, хитрохрумване, но детето си е дете." помисли си Том. - Тате, ако суаза и дуугите деца туъгнат да идват ти ще ги спуеш, науи?_

_- Разбира се, принцесо. - След тези думи Самър се озова в ръцете му заедно с две торби играчки и сладки._

_- Добуе, защото ми се спинка. - ухили се хлапето, баща му се разсмя. Разроши русата и коса, която бе единствената им разлика във външния вид. Целуна я по челото и тръгна към къщата._

_Два часа по-късно когато Сюзън влезе в детстката стая, за да провери докъде са стигнали с приказката за лека нощ, завари баща и дъщеря да спат прегърнати на розовото и легло обградено с шалове и възглавнички. Книгата с приказки за Барби лежеше отворена върху гърдите на съпруга и. Подсмихна се като се замисли колко различен бе около тях двете Том и излезе, като преди това ги зави с одеало._


	2. Една любов,една сватба и много смърт

Устните му леко докоснаха нежната кожа на врата и. Това обаче беше достатъчно, за да и омекнат колената. Когато устните му се впиха във врата и от нейните собствени се откъсна тих стон на удоволствие.

- Харесва ми когато те чувам да стенеш в ръцете ми. - прошепна тихо усмихвайки се. Усмивката му не беше най-нежната, нито най-милата, но това не я правеше по-малко красива за нея. Тя не я видя, но знаеше, че се усмихва и знаеше как точно. Познаваше го или поне до онази страна на характера му до която я допускаше и vica versa.

Отпусна назад глава на гърдите му. Ръцете му като змии се увиха около малкото и кръстче. В сравнение с него тя изглеждаше още повече като най-крехкото и нежно същество. Тялото му бе твърдо и мускулесто от куидича, бо лицето му бе с по-меки черти. Имаше аристократичен вид, но без проблем можеше да бъде сбъркан и с някой гангстер. Не, че той знаеше значението на тази дума. Алекзандър Родолфус Лестранж бе син на двама от най-верните Смъртожадни - Белатрикс и Родолфус Лестранж - и бе съвсем естествено да си няма на идея от мъгълски думи. Нито пък Катрин Морган Рукууд си имаше и на идея. Двамата бяха на по 25 години, и двамата бяха бивши Смъртожадни, и двамаат бяха шпиони на Ордена. Криеха се от останалите на свобода слуги на все още властващия Волдемор.

- А аз още не мога да разбера как успяваш да накараш тялото ми да ти се подчинява. - вдигна ръце и ги вплете в черната му коса както бе все още с гръб към него. По лицата и на двамата бяха изписани усмивки. Погледите им се впериха през прозореца към почти разрушения Годрик Холоу.

В същия момент от камината наблизо се показаха няколко зелени огнени езика, а миг по-късно от нея излязоха мъж и жена. Червенокосата бивша последователка на Черния Лорд се обърна и впи шоколадовокафевите си очи в същите само, че принадлежащи на баща и. Алекзандър погледна към майка си и двата чифта сиви очи, типични за рода Блек, се "дуелираха" за надмощие.

- Тц тц... Разочаровани сме. - започна Катрин първа.

- Доста се забавихте. Да не би да сте тръгнали по грешни следи в Тибет? - иронична усмивка заигра по устните на Алекз.

- И да сте се усетили чак заключени в Хеопсовата пирамида? - предположи Кат със същата усмивка като годеника си.

- След като сте толкова гениални защо още сте тук? - подигравателно попита Рукууд.

- Ами писна ни да местим мебели, дрехи и т.н., а пък ако сме с духче ще е по-трудно да останем незабелязани. - Алекзандър поясни сякаш е нещо явно и възрастните са едвали не малоумни, че не са го разбрали до сега.

- Значи двете страхливи пиленца са решили да се върнат при нас. - изсмя се студено Белатрикс.

- О, не. - смеха на по-възрастнаат жена секна и погледа и се стрелна към бъдещата и снаха. - Решихме за по-удобно просто да ви убием, за да можем да се върнем в имението си.

- Тогава да спираме с приказките. - ядосано просъска Бела. - Сектумсепра!

- Инкарцерус - изрева и Августус. Катрин, която предвидливо бе използвала "Шиназе" само се изсмя. С две безсловесни магии Алекзандър през това време се бе хамелеонизирал и се бе притаил в единия ъгъл.

- Май те изоставиха, Катрин? - иронично попита Рукууд.

- Нима? - миг по-късно две безсловесни магии бяха обезоръжили двамата Смъртожадни.

- Инкарцерус! - ухили се Кат. Провеси ги от тавана докато Алекз си възвръщаше образа. След това той седна на най-близкото кресло, а тя се настани в скута му.

- Чак ми е гузно, че ги хванахме толкова лесно. - каза младата червенокоска.

- Сребърна розичке, нали помниш, че идеята за неутрализиращата магия беше твоя. - подсмихна се на "невинното" изражение на годеницата си Алекзандър.

- И как успяхме тогава да направим магиите си? - попита саркастично Белатрикс.

- Оф, да. Работата е там, че магията неутрализира всички други сили освен нашите. А тъй като в нас има част от вас за това и успяхте. - поясни младата жена.

- Май е време да си ходим. - двамата годеници станаха от мястото си. - След по-малко от 2 минути тук ще нахлуят около трийсетина Смъртожадни...

- Винаги съм смятала, че Лорда ни подценява. - вметна небрежно Катрин. Родителите им изсумтяха.

- ...Който с удоволствие ще ви убият мислейки ви за нас. - продължи Алекз сякаш червенокоската не го бе прекъсвала макар да бе съгласен с нея.

- Ами магията? - учудено попита бащата на момичето.

- О, тя ще се деактивира в момента, в който ние се магипортираме. А сега... Сбогом и приятно умиране. - Алекзандър се разсмя със същия студен смях като майка си. Катрин им прати по една въздушна целувка, помахаха им и с иронични усмивки се магипортираха.

___________________________________________

Две седмици по-късно...

В стар, полуразрушен на пръв поглед, замък течеше усилена проверка на последните детайли за събитието, което двама човека желаеха повече от всичко. Напред-назад се движеха духчета с големи подноси и не една и две пръчки оправяха сребристите рози пръснати из целото имение. Целия замък бе осветен с реещи се из въздуха свещи, тъй като наближаваше полунощ. В градината имаше две широки колони с меки кресла. Някои от гостите дори вече бяха заели местата си, показани им от хората грижещи се за настаняването на роднините и приятелите на младоженците.

- ...и ние с Кат се магипортирахме. - в един от кабинетите на приземния етаж Алекзандър разказваше на шаферите си случката от преди две седмици.

- Какво стана след това? - попита нетърпеливо бртовчед му Драко Малфой, който бе един от тримата имали честта да бъдат част от сватбата. Касиус Уорингтън и Тиодор Нот поклатиха глави в потвърждение, че искат да разберат и останалата част от историята. И четиримата бяха облечени в черни официални мантии.

- Ами вместо Смъртожадни нахлуха от Ордена хора, които ги убиха. Или поне така си мислеха. В последния момент майка ми и човека, който след няколко часа ще ми бъде тъст, се магипортираха, а ние с Катрин изпратихме две обезобразени тела на тяхно място. Така успяхме да ги заблудим. Потър ни се довери и ни издаде къде ще е следващата сбирка на Феникса...

- ...Ние най-естествено отидохме. Как можехме да откажем на такава покана? - няколко етажа по-нагоре бъдещата госпожа Лестранж разказваше същата история на шаферките си - Панси Паркинсън, Моника Долохов и Милисънт Булстроуд. Трите момичета седяха около нея и невярваха на ушите си. Нито една от тях не се съмняваше, че Катрин и Алекзандър за невероятни интелигентни, дори гениални, но не чак толкова. Бяха с тъмнозелени рокли, които подчертаваха телата им и ги правеха още по-красиви. Самата булка бе с бежова рокля, която бе облякла само благодарение на настоятелността на майка си. Бе свободнопадаща надолу с деликатно деколте и красиви сребристи бродерии. - Но просто не можахме да се удържим и взехме няколко госта с нас. Хора, при чието появяване всички се разпищяха сякаш са видели призраци.

- Може би, защото очакваха, че ще сме мъртви. - изхихика се Белатрикс, която гледаше усмихнато бъдещата си снаха.

- Значи определено не сме оправдали очакванията им. - ухили се Кат.

- Хайде, генийче, церемонията започва след малко. - показа се и Морена Рукууд, с щастлива усмивка, че дъщеря и ще се жени за човек, който обича. Червенокоската взе букета си и тръгна към вратата на градината. Там я очакваше вече баща и. Подаде и ръка и и се усмихна.

- Е, принцесо, готова ли си? - Кат го погледна с развеселен поглед, а след това погледна мъжът, който стоеше в другия край на обсипаната с бели калии пътека водеща до олтара.

- По-готова никога не съм била. - прошепна и сложи ръката си върху тази на баща си.

Шаферите вече бяха стигнали до Алекзандър, когато тя и Августус тръгнаха по пътеката. По лицата на всички се появиха усмивки. Освен по това на Заклинателя може би, защото никога не е успявал да се усмихне. Самия Лорд Волдемор се бе съгласил да ги ожени. Причината за съгласието му да им даде мисията да убият членовете на Ордена на Феникса и да ги "свърже до края на дните им" висеше гордо от врата му - медальона на Слидерин съдържащ все още част от неговата душа...


End file.
